Saved
by FrenchTheLama
Summary: Illegal love; I wasn't aware that there was such a thing in this world. Shadowhunter Universe. AU
1. Capturing Magnus Bane

**A/N: This is my first story. My friend SherryBane inspired me to write this. Hope you guys like it and review it if you do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. The characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **

Chapter 1: Capturing Magnus Bane

To the mundanes in the outside world, it appeared to be one of those parties that punk rockers would throw as an excuse to do drugs and to rebel against the world they knew. When in fact, the old warehouse was filled with the roaring of demons. Demons of all shapes and sizes roamed the grounds of the warehouse; some were chewing on some old bones they found hidden in the corner.

A table had been placed in the centre of the room with two figures in chairs sat opposite each other. One male, one female.

"Look Lilith, I've had enough of this! Just tell me where my father is already." The man shouted across the table.

"I've already told you quite clearly that I can not do that, Magnus," said Lilith, the mother of all warlocks.

The man, now identified as Magnus, stood up out of his seat in an annoyed manner. "Fine, I'm just wasting my time here talking to Valentines little pet"

"Watch your tongue, Magnus Bane. My demons are hungry you know" Lilith snapped her fingers and every demon in the room turned to face Magnus with eyes that craved the taste of warm flesh. However, this did not faze the high warlock of Brooklyn.

"Your little minions do not scare me, Lilith" Magnus attempted to stare directly into her eyes to show that he was not scared but this proved rather difficult as Lilith had long black snakes for eyes.

This enraged Lilith, as someone of a lower status than her was looking down upon her. She was getting ready to strike when the large double doors of the warehouse flung open to reveal a pair of Shadowhunters.

Before the lesser demons could escape or fight back, one of the Shadowhunters attacked, killing about half of them while the other pinned Magnus down so he could not use his magic. Lilith called the remaining demons back and they disappeared through a portal, leaving Magnus behind to suffer the wrath of the two very angry Shadowhunters.

Magnus would have fought back but it was two against one and well a warlock challenging a Shadowhunter is a danger zone he would not like to enter right now.

"Damn it! Those demons got away!" said the young female Shadowhunter with black hair. She turned towards Magnus to reveal a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Black hair and blue eyes; my favorite combination, thought Magnus.

"We still have this fellow. Maybe he can give us some answers as to where his little friends went," said the male Shadowhunter who stood over Magnus as his female companion bound Magnus' hands together with makeshift handcuffs. The male stood over Magnus in an attempt to intimidate him but it wasn't working. Magnus knew that if he had to, he would pounce on them and display the power his magic had.

"I have nothing to tell you. I don't know where they went and please do not lump us together as friends" Magnus said in disgust. He hated Lilith even if her presence did make him uneasy.

"Well we'll see about that you pathetic demon" The man spat at Magnus.

"Robert, its Magnus Bane. The one they call the High Warlock of Brooklyn"

"You mean the one that has been causing all the trouble, making potions for the downworlders?" The man named Robert said looking down at Magnus. Magnus gave the most realistic fake smile he could at Robert as a way of greeting him, as he couldn't use his hands to wave.

A sinister smile fell on Robert's face changing the image Magnus had of him completely. "Looks someone has to answer to the Clave now" said Robert, looking pleased with himself.

The door to the house where the two Shadowhunters spent half of their time opened wide to reveal a magnificent house full of ornaments. The two Shadowhunters led Magnus towards a door at the end of the hallway, which Magnus guessed would lead to a basement. He was correct. The door opened to reveal nothing but darkness until they reached the bottom of the stairs.

As they walked down the stairs, Magnus could hear the sound of a vase crashing to the floor but quickly disregarded it as just a pet cat or something. The female Shadowhunter however (who's name Magnus still did not know) turned to go back up stairs to go check on the noise as Robert continued to lead Magnus towards a cell like structure in the corner of the basement.

Robert opened the door to the cell and throw Magnus instead. "You wait here, Magnus," said Robert who literally spat out Magnus' name in repulsion, like it left a sickening feeling in his mouth. Magnus, for once, did what he was told and just sat there like he had all the time in the world. Robert headed back up the stairs to go meet the other Shadowhunter, who Magnus now thought was his wife due to the matching rings on their fingers.

Little did they know that outside in their very own garden, a group of angry demons lead by Lilith lay in wait for their signal to attack their prey.


	2. Let the slaughtering begin

**A/N: Hello again. I know i posted this chapter very soon after the first one but it wont always be like this. *sigh* stupid exams again next week. I may get another chapter done by then but no promises. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing else. The rest belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare :)**

The two Shadowhunters sat at their dining room table wondering how they would get information out of the warlock they had locked up in their basement. There was an emergency cell down there that stopped any magic or demonic powers from working. They had never had to opportunity to use it before but it is quite handy to have now that they thought about it.

"So, how do we plan to get information out of Magnus?" said the female Shadowhunter.

"If I'm honest Maryse, I'm not entirely sure. This one appears like a tough nut to crack," sighed Robert

This was proving to be quite a challenge. They had fought and even killed downworlders before but they had never had to interrogate one before. Ever.

"We could use some sort of truth serum on him to force him to tell us where his demons friends went?" suggested Maryse.

"Or maybe we could hold one of his friends hostage as demand he tells us or we kill them" said a slightly annoyed Robert.

"Good idea but do you really want to capture yet another downworlder? I think one is enough for one day, don't you?" Maryse had a point. There's got to be a limit to how many downworlders you can keep in a house at once and one was definitely the limit for this household.

"Good point. Hmm…" said Robert, who was now in deep thought wondering what exactly to do with the warlock in their basement.

Robert and Maryse were in such deep conversation about what to do with Magnus that they didn't notice the creature with long black silky hair and unbelievably pale skin slither through the back door; her long sharp claw-like nails ready to slice. Maryse and Robert had put a charm of sorts on the house to stop demons from entering without their permission so they felt safe and at ease in their house. How wrong they were.

The creature continued to make its way towards the dining room; it's snake like casually licking its dry lips in hunger.

"Oh! How about we could torture him to the brink of death so he tells us?" Robert suddenly suggested with a devious smile. The idea pleased him. He had never liked warlocks so this was the perfect opportunity to take out his anger against the downworlders.

In a devious demonic voice, Lilith finally made her presence known to the oblivious pair of Shadowhunters. This was child's play for such a powerful demon like herself. "The only torturing around here will be done by none other than myself"

Before the Shadowhunters could ready themselves with their weapons, Lilith flicked her wrist, revealing her sharp claws, and sent her blades of terror upon her prey.

Magnus sat still in the sound proof basement, bored out of his mind. _I could have been at a party right about now, _he thought. _If only I hadn't obeyed those shadowhunters before. Then I'd be on the other side of this stupid cage, partying the night away. _Just before he was about to give up and try shouting for the foul gatekeepers to release him, the door he had entered opened allowing light to appear for the first time in about 3 hours.

"Are you finally going to do something meaningful or are you going to let me rot in this cell?" said Magnus, no longer worried that the Shadowhunters could have him killed for talking back to them. He had had enough of this and just wanted to go home.

The unfamiliar sound of heels could be heard clanking down the wooden staircase as they headed towards Magnus. It was too dark to make out who was about to approach him but by the sound of their footwear, he didn't believe it to be the Shadowhunters he had seen previously.

"Tut, tut, tut" _I know that annoying voice! But what is it doing in a place like this?_ Thought Magnus. "To see the high warlock of Brooklyn so pitiful, does it not bring you shame, young one?"

"Lilith! What are you doing here? You have no purpose being here"

"And neither should you Magnus. I was just, how do the mundanes put it? Oh that's right, I was just taking care of the trash"

"Lilith. What have you done?" Magnus said in a serious tone. He knew full well what the dreaded women was capable of doing and he just prayed that she hadn't done what he thought she had.

Lilith clicked her fingers and the door to the cell opened within an instant. "There. Your free, now come with me" she said gesturing for him to move towards her. He did so and the two headed up stairs to the main floor.

His pray was obviously not answered. Blood was splatted on every possible corner imaginable and two seemingly dead bodies lay in the centre of the floor. What was once a happy cheerful family room was now a stained room in which no creature should wish to enter. No sane creature that is. Unfortunately, there was no way Magnus could save them with his magic. It was too late.

Magnus turned towards Lilith in hope for answers but before he could even part his lips, Lilith spoke in the demonic way that she did.

"Now they can't bother us demons ever again and you can be on with your way. And now my brethren have been avenged so all is well"

_ALL IS WELL?! The Clave will end up finding and killing us for this! Well they will at least kill me for this even though I had no part. _Magnus practically screamed inside his head. He was speechless and just stood there, still trying to take in what the heartless demon had done. He knew she was capable of many things but he did not think that cold-blooded murder was one of them.

Lilith was about to make her leave along with her pack of demons when she turned back around to face Magnus who had anger and disgust written all over his face.

"Oh and don't forget this Magnus. You owe me for this, you know. I don't do this stuff for free."

And with that, she was gone. She had left as quickly as she had appeared, almost instantaneously. Magnus was about to the same when…

"Did you do this to mummy and daddy?" A shy child-like voice appeared out of nowhere, which made Magnus jump around ready to attack only to see a little child holding a kitchen knife towards him in defence. He had stunning blue eyes and raven black hair just like his mother and was wearing a pair of blue Pj's to match his eyes.

"Did you do this to mummy and daddy?" The child asked again, not letting Magnus leave until he had been given an answer. Magnus did not feel comfortable talking about such a sensitive topic in front of child who appeared no older than 8. But he did so anyways, realising how mature the kid seemed for his age.

"No I did not. It was some demon who did this"

"And you are not a demon?" the young boy questioned.

"I am a warlock," Magnus said, trying to show the boy that he was no threat.

For some reason, this fact made the little boys face light up with hope.

"So you can save them right? Please. Use your magic to save them!"

It was then Magnus realised why the boy was so pleased to be in the presence of a warlock. Most people saw him as a threat, not someone you would want to approach. But like most people, the child wanted something from him, which is fairly understandable in a situation such as this.

"Alas, I can not save them. Its already to late for them"

And with that, the young boy finally broke down into a sea of tears. It had surprised Magnus that a boy so young had been able act so strong for so long. Out of pity, Magnus went over towards the young boy and hugged him to try and calm him down but nothing was helping. Nothing could stop the young child from mourning over his dead parents. Once the child's tears had slowed down, Magnus bent down towards the young boys ears and whispered, "I may not be able to bring your parents back but I can make the pain go away if you'd like"

The young boy's head shot up to look up towards Magnus who was still holding onto the child. The boy felt scared since he didn't know what the warlock was going to do if he said yes but he went for it anyway.

"C-can you really?"

Magnus took that as a yes and placed one hand on the boy's chest where his heart is and the other on his forehead. "Yes my boy, I can"

And with a flash of light, it was gone. All the little boy's unfortunate memories of were gone. He had fallen unconscious for just a minute but it was long enough for Magnus to remove the boy from the horrific scene. But before he had left full he turned to the two corpses lying on the dining room floor.

_Don't worry. I'll take care of him now, _he thought silently to himself.

Not long after they had left the blood stained room, the boy awoke from his short slumber. He looked around in shock, not knowing what was going on but luckily he vaguely remembered where he was.

With confusion draped over his face, the boy looked up towards Magnus and asked, "W-who are you?"

Trying to act calm Magnus replied with, "My name is Magnus Bane. And what might yours be?"

"I'm Alexander Lightwood, I think. Most people just call me Alec"

"Well, hello there Alexander"

Alec looked around the room they were in, realising that it was just the two of them alone in the hallway.

"Where's mummy and daddy?" Alec asked unaware of what the room opposite them held inside. Magnus was struggling what to say next when he finally came up with a realistic lie for the little child.

"They've had to go work abroad for a while and have asked me to take care of you until they get back" _That should do_, thought Magnus. _For now at least._

"Oh okay. I will see them again someday though. Right?"

For some reason unknown to Magnus, it pained him to lie to such an innocent child. He seemed fairly innocent before the mind block but now he seemed like any other mundane child, not the offspring of two violent Shadowhunters.

"Yes. One day"

**A/N: So, how was that? Tell me what you think in the reviews, it would mean a lot. Again, SherryBane helped me out with chapter so thank you very much. Check out her fanfiction, its really good! Oh, and I know this chapter is considerably longer than the previous but hopefully, they won't all be really long. Don't forget to review :) **


	3. 10 Years On

**A/N: Hello again. This chapter is a bit filler-ish but it had to be done so hopefully it's not too bad. You shouldn't have to wait too long for the next chapter since I have already started writing it but there is not guarantee on that. Also, it turns out that all the chapters will be longer that the first so I hope thats not an issue. **

**Disclaimer: Everything in this fanfiction is owned by Cassandra Clare...except the plot, thats mine!**

On the outskirts of New York, stood a fairly large building with even bigger gates. The top floor curtain bent slightly round the corner, revealed a highly decorative and colourful interior. This was the house of Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood, who had found himself living under Magnus' roof (which neither of them really minded).

Alec, who was now 18, clanked the gate open and headed towards to front door. A small tabby cat ran past Alec and whipped his tail around his legs while dancing in between them, the way most cats do. As Alec bent down to stroke the tiny creature, it sped off through the cat flap, disappearing from Alec's sight. _Damn cat still doesn't trust me I guess and after all these years! _

Alec turned his key in the lock and stepped into the hallway. Before kicking his shoes off he made his presence known to Magnus by saying: "I'm home".

Even though he got no answer, he still proceeded into the front room. There he found a slightly fed up Magnus and an even more fed up client of his. Magnus turned towards where Alec stood and smiled with his cat-like eyes shining, to show that he wasn't interrupting anything and that he could come in.

From the fangs that slipped out of the man's mouth, Alec could only guess that Magnus' latest client was a vampire. Alec had gotten used to sights like this. Everyday would be someone different: a vampire, a werewolf, even demons with horns sticking out from there heads!

"Thank you Magnus. I'll be back next week for another potion", said the strangely polite vampire. He previous expression made Alec think that he wasn't a very kind person but it would seem he was wrong.

"Your welcome", Magnus said as he led the vampire out of the house. The vampire brushed past Alec, giving him a glare that confused Alec. The glare gave of a "I hate you" vibe but Alec hadn't done anything, to his knowledge.

Before the vampire had left, he whispered to Magnus, "Why do you insist keeping that foul creature in your house? If the clave ever found out - " The vampire was cut off by Magnus was seemed fairly annoyed that every time he brought him here, he always had to say something negative about Alec.

"It is not any of your business who lives under my roof. I have it all under control, now good day sir" said Magnus as he slammed the door shut in front of the vampire, who let out a sigh and headed towards the gates.

Magnus returned to the front room where Alec was now sat down on the sofa facing the giant TV, his bag chucked on the floor beside his feet. Magnus sat down next to him and asked, "How was school, Alexander?"

In which, Alec responded with, "It was fine and you know you can call me Alec, right? Like everyone else does"

"But that is not your name, dear Alexander" Magnus said, playfully teasing Alec.

Alec sighed, knowing that he would never win this battle. They had gone over this plenty of times and every time Magnus had won. It wasn't that Alec minded being called by his full name; it just sounded too formal for someone he had known for so long.

"I still do not understand why you insist going to that mundane school. It seems like a waste of time to me." Magnus said with a sigh. He had never understood Alec's fascination with the school but he had let him attend regardless.

"Well of course it would to someone who isn't a mundane! It's not meant to please warlocks now is it?" replied Alec. The tone in Alec's voice made Magnus chuckle slightly.

"How was your day?" Alec asked Magnus as soon as the chance arose.

"Same as always. It never changes," said Magnus with an irritated sigh. _I guess when you've lived as long as Magnus, nothing really surprises you any more. _This thought of Alec's made him feel slightly upset and sorry for Magnus, living day in and day out just because he had no other choice. He would live forever with nothing ever changing at this rate.

Alec had thought about this for the past few days but he know that it wasn't his problem, if it was even a problem in Magnus' eyes, so he shouldn't really be worrying about it. There was also the fact that worrying over it didn't solve anything and that he could do nothing about it even if he told Magnus.

"Is everything alright, Alexander?" Magnus asked after a long silence of Alec giving weird facial expressions.

"Oh sorry, yes. I was just thinking about today", replied Alec.

_You liar_, thought Magnus. Unaware to Alec, Magnus had the ability to read peoples mind and knew exactly what Alec was thinking. Magnus, however, did not bring up the topics inside Alec's head unless he brought it up. He only used this ability of Alec to test when his terrible childhood memories started to seep through the block Magnus had put up inside Alec's head.

Despite the fact that the ability was only originally used to test out the block on Alec's mind, Magnus has started to use it more often to find out the secrets that Alec has which turns out he has quite a lot of. Last year, Magnus found out about Alec's sexuality and has since tried to get him to confess, which hasn't worked…yet.

"Want something to drink?" asked Alec as he got up from his seat and walked towards the kitchen to go make one for himself.

Magnus saw an opportunity and went for it. He skipped into the kitchen, following Alec's trial and stood behind Alec. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and leaned into Alec's body.

"If you make it, I will drink anything" said Magnus in a suggestive tone which made Alec blush.

Alec tried to hide his emotions and thoughts but Magnus was aware of everything: the way his heart started to beat faster, the thoughts that pounded through the boys head and the warmth that radiated through his body, getting hotter and hotter as the time went on.

Acting as calmly as he could, Alec shrugged Magnus off and said, "stop playing around and you still haven't given me an answer to whether you want a drink or not. Yes or No?"

Alec received no answer from Magnus so he spun round while saying his housemate's name. He found Magnus standing further behind him than he was before with his best attempt at a sad puppy dogface that, in contrast with his cat eyes, looked cuter than it had meant to be. Alec quickly turned back around so he did not face Magnus and said, "That may have worked on me when I was 10 but not anymore. Sorry Magnus, I've grown use to your crazy behaviour"

_Yet another lie,_ thought Magnus with a smirk that spread across his face. Alec caught this smirk and told Magnus to wipe it off his face as, he had told him many times before, this was not funny. Disregarding what Alec says, Magnus continues to tease Alec due to the true thoughts hidden in Alec's mind where he thinks they are safe.

There is a sudden knock on the door to their house and Magnus goes to answer it. A girl called Clary Fray entered through the door, along with her mother. They had been regular clients of Magnus' ever since Alec could remember, and possibly before then. For some reason, Clary's mother (Jocelyn) had always asked for Clary's memories to be blocked when she started drawing these 'trigger symbols', as Jocelyn had put it. Clary's eyes made contact with Alec's and she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Long time no see Alec. How have you been?" she asked.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Same with me. Oh" she said before she put her mouth up to Alec's ear and whispered "and I have great news to tell you".

This gave Alec the hint to leave Magnus and Jocelyn to talk about whatever news Clary had to share. They had known each other ever since Alec started staying at Magnus' and have gotten along fairly well since meeting each other. Having said that, Alec did find Clary annoying at times since she made a habit of prying her nose into things were it is not wanted.

A few hours later, Clary's mind block refresh had been completed and it was time for her to return home. Clary and Jocelyn said their goodbyes and took their leave rather quickly this time around.

Exhausted from taking on more clients in a day than he normally does, Magnus spread out on the sofa as he slowly drifted to sleep, his hair, which was drowning in glitter, covering most of his face.

Alec decided to leave him alone for the remainder of the day to rest. He grabbed a blanket from upstairs and laid it on top of Magnus so that he would not catch a cold while sleeping, not like it was possible for him to catch one anyways. Not long after Alec had sheltered Magnus, Chairman Meow jumped up on Magnus' lap, which made Magnus groan in annoyance as he drifted back to sleep, and decided to copy his owner's example by sleeping off the rest of the day. Alec, however, proceeded back up the stairs to complete any work he needed to do for his next day at his mundane college.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave reviews so I know how you guys feel about this fanfic and if I should continue. Don't forget to follow, favourite and review, it would mean a lot. Have a nice day :) **


	4. Judgement

**A/N: Hello. How excited was everyone for the release of COHF? Sadly as me and my friend ordered it online from America, our copy is still yet to arrive. And even when it does arrive, we have to wait until after exams to read it! *****cries* Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot. The rest belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Clare**

When Magnus awoke, he was surrounded by darkness in an empty living room. As he sat up in the sofa, a soft meow could be heard and it was then he released Chairman Meow had joined him in his slumber. He tried to stand up but was stopped by the blanket that had been draped over his body a few hours before.

Sleepily, he walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee so he could fully regain his energy. While he waited for the kettle to boil, he headed upstairs towards Alec's room to see how he was doing. But before he got up the stairs, he checked the clock that hung on the wall opposite the staircase. _1:45am_, it read. He wondered whether Alec would still be awake at this hour. That was until he saw the light emanating from under the boy's door.

He gently knocked on the door but received no response. Alec had left his door unlocked so Magnus let himself into the room. Unlike Magnus' room, Alec's was much more plain and ordinary with dark blue walls and black furniture. Alec was sat upright at his desk in the corner of the room, which matched the color, the furniture in the room. He seemed to be focusing on a textbook that was in front of him. From a distance, Magnus made out that the book was about the science behind evolution. _What nonsense to be learning about. When will that ever be useful? _thought Magnus as he contemplated whether evolution even existed to begin with.

So he did not scare Alec, who had his headphones playing music full blast, Magnus lightly tapped on Alec's shoulder. Alec span around to realize that it was only Magnus and smiled up towards the cat eyes that were glaring back down at him. Before Alec could speak, Magnus opened his mouth.

"Now what are you doing up so late? You still have to go to college in just over six hours no matter if you are exhausted."

Alec laughed and responded with, "Your not my father. I know my limit, okay"

Every time Alec mentioned either one of his parents, the image of that night flashed into Magnus' mind: the homely smell that the room gave off merged with the unbearable smell of death that would soon led to decay, the sight of limp helpless bodies, the sound of Lilith chuckling as she admired her handiwork, the feel of their skin which with became dryer as time went on, the taste of blood that lingered in the air. It was all too much to forget. Magnus did not feel remorse towards their deaths or guilty. He couldn't have cared less about those damn Shadowhunters.

But as soon as he set his golden eyes on the young defenseless boy who had been broken by his parent's death. He felt pity towards the young boy. He knew what it was like, living with a broken family and then living alone with no one to look out for you. It was that moment he had opened up. He didn't really care for many people, if any, but that little blue-eyed boy had changed everything; he had turned his world upside down. For the years that followed after, Magnus had cared for the child as if he was his own. But as Alec grew older, his protectiveness turned into compassion.

While Magnus was deep in thought, he was still aware of his surroundings as Alec stood up from his chair and crawled over to his bed.

"There are you happy? I'm going to bed now so you can let me be", said Alec with his tongue sticking out from his mouth.

_I wonder if he knows that he turns into a sarcastic cheeky teenager when he's at home. _Magnus sighed and headed towards the door in which he entered. Before he left, he flicked the light off and wished Alec a goodnight which Alec quickly returned.

It did not take long for Alec to drift off to sleep once he had actually got into his bed. Where as Magnus stayed awake for the next few hours, watching his favorite TV shows until the sunlight broke out through the curtains.

_What a terrible day it is, _though Alec as he took his seat in the far corner of the class. The sound of the rain splattering on the window, droning out the chatter amongst his fellow students. He noticed that Camille was here today, which was rare considering what she was. _Well it is the sun that affects them after all and it is a very cloudy day. _Alec mentally cursed at the clouds outside the window for allowing the person he despised to leave her dark hole.

"Alright class, be seated" announced Alec's history teacher which was soon followed by the annoying clanking of metal chairs as they hit the steel tables.

Alec wasn't a major fan of history in particular but there were some topics that he deeply interested; his favorite being Mythology and The Dark Ages. This, Alec thought, was greatly influenced by his life at home with his warlock roommate. Alec knew that Magnus had been around for much longer than Alec could ever imagine and this was the closest he could get to understanding Magnus' past since Magnus refused to tell Alec a thing about his life before they met.

"Today's lesson will be on public attitude and treatment towards those who supposedly practiced witchcraft during the 15th century right up until the 18th century" the teacher began by saying.

This was a topic Alec really enjoyed yet hated at the same time. He wasn't sure what year Magnus was born in but he was pretty sure that he was born around the time where warlocks were hated and punished for 'crimes', if you'd even call them that. He had hated the idea of Magnus being treated unfairly for gifts he could not choose to have. It wasn't like being able to use magic was a choice; he was born with it.

The teacher noticed that Alec had not been paying attention for the last few minutes where he was explaining the ways in which ways witches and wizards were made to pay for their supposed crimes. In an attempt to humiliate Alec in front of the class so that he would pay attention more often, he called on Alec.

"Alexander" he said, raising his voice so Alec heard him. Alec took that as the sign to stand up as he was about to be asked a question. _Damn, I should have paid attention, _Alec cursed under his breath as he thought about the decision he regretted.

" Would you mind repeating to the class what I have just been talking about? How witches and wizards were forced to pay for their crimes?"

_Oh few, this is an easy one, _thought Alec as he opened his mouth to answer.

"If a witch or a wizard was found guilty and had survived the trials they would be killed. The trials beforehand included dunking in a lake, which meant that if the person on trial drowned they were human and if they survived, they were a witch. Another trial was known as pressing where rocks would crush the accused until they confessed and if they did not then they would die. Also-"

"Very good Alex. You may sit down" the teacher had cut him off as Alec seemed very knowledgeable on this topic and he had started to ramble. He had even mentioned a trial, which the teacher had not. Alec sighed in frustration at the teacher for two reasons. 1.) he had called upon him in the first place just to cut him short and 2.) he had called him Alex, a name Alec despised only a little less then Camille who also liked to call him Alex.

As Alec sat down, the class huddled into whispers and one person who Alec despised in the class whose name he had hoped to forget, began to speak. Her name was Camille and even if the rest of the class was unaware of it, Alec was not. Camille was a vampire.

"He only knows so much about it because of his little housemate", said Camille.

"That's enough Camille, class is still in session. Save private matters till after the bell", the teacher shouted across the room. However, the teacher's efforts had no effect.

Camille continued to tease and taunt Alec."You know, I'm pretty sure that friend of yours is a warlock with his crazy eyes"

"Oh yeah, I've seen that guy before. He looks scary". One of Camille's friends had now joined this conversation, which Alec could sense was not going to end well. Regardless, Alec did not retaliate like Camille was wanting and tried his best to focus on the class.

Camille took the hint and moved her seat closer towards Alec so she could whisper in his ear. "Freaks like Magnus Bane should just die already. He's lived long enough as it is. Oh, what I wouldn't do to see that mans face smeared in blood, begging me for his life"

"SHUT UP!" That last comment had thrown Alec off the edge, causing his emotions to spew out of him like a volcano erupting. He stood up from his chair while holding back the urge to punch Camille.

"Alexander Lightwood. Sit down and be quiet this instance or else you will have to leave", shouted the teacher in surprise that one of his best and most well behaved students had turned violent.

But Alec could not calm his rage. Camille had threatened to kill Magnus; the closest thing he had to family that actually cared about him.

Camille loved playing games with Alec, as it was her way of seeking revenge upon Magnus. Despite Alec's sudden and unexpected uproars, Camille still would not stop.

"What's the matter, Alex? You don't honestly care what happens to him do you?" she said leaving Alec speechless. _Why wouldn't I care you dumb bitch?!_

"Oh you do, now? Well I didn't know you were into that Alex", said Camille with a smirk. Alec had not caught onto what Camille was hinting at but it didn't take long as Camille stood up from her chair and shouted, "Hey, everyone. Alec is in love with his housemate, the crazy Magnus Bane"

The class, which had been silent almost moments ago, began to roar as loud as a lion. Their laughter echoed the halls as images of the crazy man in glitter they had seen countless of times with Alec outside school came to mind. Alec whirled around the room to find that not even a single person without at least a smirk on their face besides the teacher who tried to get the matter under control.

"Settle down class. Camille Belcourt and Alexander Lightwood come forward, now!" demanded the teacher but Alec couldn't put up a brave front any longer. He ran out of the class while trying to hold back tears he felt under his eyelids.

"Alexander, get back here" yelled the teacher as the class continued to laugh at the comment made by Camille.

Alec ran for the exit as fast as he could. He just wanted to go back to his room and be left alone until it died down, if it ever did that is. It wasn't the fact that he had been humiliated in front of his class; that he could take. It was more that Camille of all people had revealed his darkest secret he had kept for years and that everyone found his true self amusing.

_This is why I kept quiet, _thought Alec. _I knew, I just knew they would laugh and hate me_.

His feet pounded across the ground without stopping, regardless of how hard Alec had to breath to keep going. He just wanted to be somewhere he knew he would be safe; somewhere where no one could judge him.

Within minutes, he had reached his and Magnus' house. He knew that Magnus would leave the door unlocked today as he was expecting yet another client so he just shoved the door open without stopping. He didn't even take his shoes off before he proceed up the stairs.

"Alexander, darling. What are you doing home so early?" said an oh so familiar voice. The voice Alec did not want to hear at the moment.

As if he did not acknowledge that Magnus was standing in front of him, he ran upstairs, pushing past him as he went.

"Hey, Alexander. What's the matter?" said Magnus as he followed the boy upstairs.

With a cry, Alec said, " Just leave me alone!" Alec slammed his bedroom door shut and locked it, hoping Magnus would get the idea.

Magnus was shocked at Alec's sudden sad behaviour that he had forgotten all about his client downstairs who stood at the bottom of the stairs in confusion. Magnus asked as politely as he could for the client to return tomorrow as something had obviously come up. Magnus wrote a note (knowing that Alec was not up for talking at the moment) and slid it underneath Alec's door.

Alec read the note, which only intensified his sadness:

_If some stupid Mundane has upset you, I will head straight to that school of yours and I will not be kind. Just to let you know I'm here if you need someone to talk to, Alexander darling._

_Magnus_

**A/N: So how was it? Did you love it as much as I did? Please don't forget to review to tell me what you think about this story and to favorite and follow if you enjoy the story. It would mean a lot to see what my readers think. Well, farewell until the next installment. **


	5. Confessions

**A/N: Hello. I am so pleased with how this chapter turned out. I hope you like it as much as I do. Don't forget to review, follow and favourite if you like this fanfic. Me and my friend have finally started reading COHF since some amazing person emailed me the ebook copy! Still waiting for the signed copy to arrive :(**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare own these amazing characters along with their amazing personalities. The plot, however, is all mine. MWHAHAHA xD**

Alec spent the next few hours cooped up in his room, reading one of his favorite books. He had wanted to get the image of what happened today out of his mind so he dove into the fantasy world hidden within the leather bound book. For a moment it had made him forget what had happened as his brain was occupied in the characters problems and not his own. After he had finished the book and put it down by the bedside table, he realised just how long he had been reading for, it was almost evening. Alec sighed into his pillow. Even though he didn't want to, he knew he had to leave his bedroom at some point.

The idea of a very confused Magnus sat downstairs watching TV shows made him feel guilty for shutting him out all evening. Alec imagined that Magnus would question him as soon as he set foot downstairs. He knew he would be bombarded with questions like: "_What happened at school today?" _or _"I'm going down there right now to give them a piece of my mind!" _Magnus never seemed like the protective type but he had around Alec; he had known him since he was little so Alec thought that Magnus felt like it was his responsibility as his 'career'. If something had happened to Alec, he imagined that Magnus would get the blame for it as his 'career' even if it wasn't Magnus' fault.

With yet another sigh, Alec kicked his feet up in the air and hoisted himself up out of bed, deciding that he was ready to face the world. Or at least Magnus, maybe not the entire world just yet. His neck ached from leaning uncomfortably against the wooden headboard at the end of his bed for the past four hours or so. Alec stretched out his hands and cracked his neck to try and get rid of the numbing feeling before heading downstairs. He opened his bedroom door ever so carefully so that it did not make a noise, even though Alec was pretty sure that Magnus knew if he was there or not. He was a warlock after all. He headed towards the stairs and looked over the balcony for any sign of Magnus. There was none. He hovered around the top of the stairs for a while, listening out for any movement that weren't there to be heard.

_Maybe Magnus has fallen asleep on the sofa again, _thought Alec. If he could get away with not talking to Magnus about what happened today, he would. He was still fairly shaken up by the whole ordeal only hours ago and even though he had to face it sooner rather than later; he would much prefer to choose later, if it was an option that was. He started to move down the stairs slowly so that if Magnus was awake, he wouldn't notice him as easily. He was half paying attention to where he was going, and half paying attention to where Magnus was downstairs. So it did not come to much surprise went he was sent tumbling down the stairs, much faster than he anticipated. He landed with a thump at the bottom of the stairs in pain. He lifted his head up to be greeted by a tall tower of a person who had their stunning eyes glaring down upon Alec.

"So, you've finally decided to come out of your little hidey hole?", Magnus said, still towering over him, as he held out his hand to lift Alec up off the floor, his dark glittery blue nails wrapping around Alec's wrist.

His voice shaking Alec said a polite thank you, despite the stutter that escaped his lips. He mentally cursed himself for making a fool out of himself at such a crucial moment. He expected Magnus to ask him why he had run up the stairs and what had happened. The note he had tucked under his door clearly showed he was interested in what had happened. But, much to Alec's surprise, Magnus didn't say a word and sat back down on the sofa. _Was he mad for some reason? _Alec thought as he stood there staring at him, trying to read his expression. He must have been looking at Magnus with an unusual expression on his face as Magnus turned around to face Alec with his eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you going to join me? This movie is great!" said Magnus towards a still shaken Alec.

Alec headed towards the sofa and unintentionally sat down quite close to Magnus, who was still looking at the boy trying to figure out what happened to him. Even though Magnus had prived into Alec's mind countless of times before, this time didn't seem right. Alec had never acted like he did today, running up to his room not saying anything. Magnus was starting to get worried about him.

The next few minutes went by silently as they both had their eyes facing the TV screen, each waiting for the other to talk first. Much to Magnus' surprise it was Alec who spoke first.

Alec's lips quivered as he spoke, "A-aren't you going to ask me what happened?" His voice was hoarse and shaky and it was obvious that he was nervous. Magnus wanted to hold him and comfort the poor boy, who had the look of a saddened child who had lost their parents in the supermarket, in his eyes.

Instead Magnus just said, "You can tell me if you want. I cant make you speak, Alexander" _even if I want to, _Magnus let the last bit stay instead his head as it may have scared Alec out in his current state.

The room fell silent again as if the conversation, if you'd even call it that, had never happened. Magnus looked to face Alec again who was sloughing into the sofa with a conflicted look on his face. He looked incredibly troubled and all Magnus wanted to do was help him. He couldn't stand to see Alec looking so troubled and upset like this. As Magnus was about to say something, Alec spoke before he could again.

"I may not be able to ever go back to school again, Magnus. I can't ever face them again. All they will do is laugh… " Alec's voice trailed off towards the end as he was unable to continue. He could feel his eyes getting sore as the laughter of his classmates rang in his ears.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!", Magnus said, practically shouting. The raised tone in Magnus' voice made Alec jump up in his seat; he sat upright, his eyes widened to fill his sockets and his mouth left hanging in shock. He rarely heard Magnus shout.

"You are not a quitter! The Alexander I know would never run away. He would face them with all his strength no matter how scared or worried he is!" Magnus continued shouting despite the look upon Alec's face. He did not shout because he was mad at Alec; he shouted because he was mad at whatever or whoever had made Alec feel this way.

Alec sat there for a few seconds unable to reply to Magnus. The only two words he could possibly say were: "Thank you". Alec felt happy that Magnus was trying to cheer him but he also felt guilty for dragging Magnus into his mess. All he could do was thank Magnus for trying his best to help.

"So are you going to tell me what really happened or am I going to have to have a little chat with that teacher of yours? I bet he knows something!" Magnus said with a devious smile which only made Alec chuckle under his breath.

"What happened to the whole 'I cant make you speak" speech earlier?" replied Alec.

"I'm not going to make you talk. I'm going to make that bastard teacher spill the beans" said Magnus as he walked up towards the table where his mobile phone had been placed. Alec didn't really think he would call up his history teacher but as Magnus picked up his phone and swiped his finger across the screen Alec could help but tell Magnus.

"Okay, you win. I'll tell you."

"Go on." Magnus said, still holding his mobile phone, ready to dial the number at any moment.

"Camille was in my class today" Alec said, holding back his emotions as he began his re-telling of the story.

"Oh what was that bitch doing there?!" Magnus said with irritation flowing with his words. He let out a sigh and asked, "What did she do?"

By this point, Magnus had left his phone on the table and had some to sit close to Alec. Now that he knew Camille was involved, he wanted to take a good look at Alec and make sure she hadn't hurt him.

Alec hesitated for a moment, his lips parting like he was about to say something and then they closed again without getting the chance to say anything. He swung his head to the side as if to avoid contact with Magnus' eyes. This only made Magnus lean in closer while trying not to intimidate Alec, with his head to the side so that he could notice every little detail on Alec's face: the sweat that trickled down his forehead; they way his eyes darted around inside his eye sockets unable to concentrate on one thing for a given time; his hands shuffling in his lap.

Alec's mouth opened once again. "Camille…she found out that I.." He trailed off again as the image of Magnus laughing at him popped into his mind.

Magnus saw that he was worried and said "It's okay, Alexander. Please do carry on"

"She found out that I'm gay" He said he last few words quitter than the rest but Magnus still heard every word.

Magnus contemplated what to say next but settled on saying something that he hoped would put a stop to Alec's nerves. He also didn't have long to think as Alec may start to think that Magnus did not approve.

"So? Nothings wrong with that, Alexander" Magnus said trying to get his voice to sound soft and understanding. "I'm Bi myself so what made you think that I would judge you?" he said with his arms crossed as if to show how stupid Magnus thought Alec was being over the matter.

Alec just stared into Magnus' gorgeous eyes, which glistened almost as much as the glitter in his hair. Today had been the first day he had told anyone and everyone had laughed at him. But not Magnus; he understood. Alec smiled at Magnus who evidently smiled right back at him making Alec blush a little.

"Anyways, I already knew you were gay. You didn't have to tell me" Magnus said trying to break the awkward tension in the room as he slid down in his seat.

"What?!" said Alec in utter horror. "How did you know?"

"Alexander. I have been living under the same roof as you since you were 8. No one knows you better than me. Except you of course" replied Magnus.

Alec couldn't help but laugh at his comment knowing that he was right. "Well I guess that's true but am I really that easy to read?"

"Not to most people no. But I'm not most people" Magnus said sounding proud of himself as he smiled at Alec. Alec had deiced to leave out the part where he told Magnus he had feelings for him. There had been too much drama already today and Alec just wanted to stay calm.

For a moment, everything seemed calm: the TV flickering in the background as it played a TV show neither of the men knew; the almost silent purrs of Chairman Meow as he lay asleep in his bed; the buzz of the outside traffic that sped through the night into the early morning. Magnus couldn't help but wrap his arm around Alec's shoulder even though he was worried that it was too soon to make even the slightest move on Alec. Alec leaned into Magnus' chest to embrace his comfort.

It didn't take long for both of them to fall into a deep sleep. They both had their arms wrapped up tightly in each others embrace as they let the world around them shift from darkness to light.

£%£%£%£%£%£%£%£%££%£%£%%£%£%£%£%£%£%%£%£%£%£%£%%£%£%£%

"NO!"

A table along with its contents flew across the room; scattering used papers all across the wooden floor. The table just barely missed the women stood opposite him who had to move out of the table's flight path. A tall man stood there enraged by the photograph lying beneath his feet, his teeth clanking against each other as his fist clenched tighter.

"Calm down, dear. It could be worse." Said the women who looked nervous that the man was going to start throwing things around again.

"WHY OF ALL PEOPLE DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM?!" roared the main as he flung his hands down on the wooden chair at the side of him. His nostrils flaring as his blue eyes widened in shock and frustration.

In an attempt to calm him down, the women with long black hair said, "We will find a way to get him back, don't worry"

A young girl who looked similar to the women stood in the main room walked down the stairs, slightly irritated that the pair were shouting downstairs.

"Jeez, what's with all the shouting down there you two?" she said.

At that moment, the man's eyes lit up and a smile wiped across his face. The girl looked slightly confused since he was really angry moments ago. He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder that she obviously didn't feel comfortable with.

"How would you like doing a job for us?" he said with the same smile still on his face.

The girl folded her arms, as she clearly was not going to agree to anything without knowing more than that. "Depends on what it is you want me to do"

The man walked back to where he previously stood and picked the photo up off the ground. He turned the picture to face her: two teenagers were stood outside a large house, both smiling. One had dark hair and blue eyes like her parents did and the other had the strangest of eyes that looks like a cats with black hair.

"Go bring your brother back, Isabelle."

**A/N: So how was that? Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger but it had to be done! And to make this worse I will, unfortunately, not be updating until after the 13th June now since my exams end then and I have to focus on them. But after then I will be bombarding you with chapter upon chapter (hopefully). Oh and sorry for the random "£" and "%": it wouldn't let be put stars for some stupid reason and it was the only way I could make it clear that they they were separate. Until next time! x**


	6. What Happened After

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner even though I promised I'd update after exams. Ive been reading COHF (which was amazing! If you haven't read it yet, READ IT!) and after I finished I had writers block. *sigh* Anyways, my amazing friend got me back on track and well practically forced me to start writing -_-. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and , thanks to my friend for motivating me/threatening me, I now have an idea for the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hey, guess what?! I still don't own anything! Shocker I know but I only own the plot.**

"Come on. Let me here this brilliant plan of yours then"

Isabelle and Jace were in what used to be Hodge's study. It looked different now after Hodge was killed: most of his possessions had been taken by the Clave after his arrest, leaving only a few books on the shelves, a long wooden table and enough chairs for everyone in the New York Institute to sit on. Despite their being enough chairs, Izzy was sat on the long table, her long legs flung over the edge to only rest on the floor and Jace leaning against the wall opposite in his typical thinking pose. But he wasn't just thinking, he was daydreaming, wondering what his brother had been up to all this time. He was wondering about it so much that he didn't even react when Isabelle had spoke to him until she had started moving towards him.

"Huh? Oh I don't have one yet", said Jace to show he was paying attention to Isabelle even when he really wasn't. Images of him and Alec when they were young kept flashing into his mind: when Jace had first come into the Lightwoods lives, Alec was the one who had been nice to him, the one that protected him, he remembered how the two would train together with Isabelle and how, when they were old enough, they would have become parabatai _Does he even know us anymore? He would have come home if he had, wouldn't he? Those damn downworlders, _unintentionally Jace had been able to enrage himself with his own thoughts and disregarded the previous thoughts and went back to focusing on how to get his brother back.

"Well this isn't like you. Your so off guard." said Isabelle with slight worry in her voice. Isabelle had never seen her brother like this before. Normally, Jace would hide his true feelings behind a smile and some sarcastic comment to brush things off. This sudden change in his personality worried Isabelle. She loved her brother dearly and didn't like to see him hurt like this. _Everyone their limits, I suppose,_ thought Isabelle as she kept an eye on her brother's alien behaviour.

"I just can't believe that our brother is alive. I mean he's actually alive, Iz. And he isn't just alive, he seems..." Jace hesitated for a moment. "…Happy. He's alive happy and healthy. If we enter his life now…" He couldn't bear to finish his sentence. All he wanted was to see his brother again so things could go back to how they were before. But sadly, Jace knew that was all too good to be true. Sadness was now written on his face.

Jace's sadness reflected back on to Isabelle like a mirror. She had never seen her brother so vulnerable and open like this. If she was going to be honest, it scared her more than anything else. For something like this to make her brother act this way must mean that he cares an awful lot for Alec, even though Alec isn't the Alec they know anymore. She was also incredibly worried for her brother who, until recently, she thought was dead. She kept thinking that the warlock has corrupted her older brother, which just added to her rage and worry. But she tried to look strong so she did not worry Jace.

She knew she had to say something to reassure her brother. "Stop worrying! He'll be thrilled to see us, we are his family after all so if he doesn't like us, he's stuck with us." Jace let a slight grin gleam across his face. It didn't last very long but Isabelle caught it.

" I just can't over the fact that he's alive…after all this time" said Jace, who was now sat beside Isabelle on the table top of Hodge's long wooden table. He placed his hands behind him on the cold table to steady himself. Isabelle leaned closer to him in an attempt to comfort her brother.

" I know it's hard to believe, especially what dad told us," said Isabelle, accepting defeat in trying to stay strong. The two siblings sat there on the table as visions of the night come to their minds.

Hodge had invited two of the Lightwood children to a special training session with a good friend of his that had come to visit the Institute while their parents were on a mission. They had taken their eldest son since afterwards they had planned to show him an excellent weapons dealer they knew. His birthday was coming up so they wanted to surprise him with a choice of his own weapon.

However, they hadn't come back and it was getting late. Hodge had started to get worried about them and the other two children knew something was wrong.

"When will they be back?" asked a six-year-old Isabelle. She may have been young but she was smart for her age and knew that something was wrong with her parents and brother just by looking at Hodge's face.

"Soon, little one, soon." He repeated himself more to reassure himself rather than the child. "How about you and your brother go to sleep and I'll wake you up when they get home? How does that sound?"

Isabelle was still obviously worried but her face seemed to gleam at that suggestion and nodded. She ran into the next room to go look for her brother.

Hodge sighed and let his shoulders droop as he thought where they could possibly be._ The safe house? No, that would have been checked already, wouldn't it? _Giving up, Hodge headed for the sofa on the far side of the room and laid awkwardly on it, his long legs kicking out off the edge.

He heard the tiny pitter-patter of feet run up the stairs and relaxed on the sofa making his legs stretch out further off the arm rest on the old ragged sofa. He turned to face the front door. _ Please be safe. _Hodge's final thoughts before he was sent off into a deep sleep.

The following morning he was rudely woken up by a series of bangs on the wooden door. The curtains had been drawn but even without light from the outside, Hodge knew it was early in the morning. He rolled off the sofa, looked towards the giant grandfather clock. It was edging close to 4 o'clock in the morning. He headed towards the door at a quick pace, realising that if the lightwood children hadn't been picked up yet, they would be asleep at a time as early as this. In an annoyed huff, he reached out towards the door handle and flung the door open. Behind it stood two Silent Brothers in their normal dark hooded cloaks. _What are they doing here? Don't tell me-._ Hodge's thoughts had been cut short as one of the Silent Brothers started to talk to his mind.

_Maryse and Robert Lightwood are in critical condition and are being held in Idris for the time being to be examined and questioned._

Even though it was used with telepathy, the message came with no emotion. Something like this would have been said with a feeling of remorse or sadness but no. It was said as easily as anything else.

Hodge was shocked that they had been attacked so seriously that they were taken all the way to Idris. Making Portals was time consuming and required a lot of energy so their injuries must have been severe. Hodge hung his head in shock at this sudden news. He knew something bad must have happened to them but nothing like this. He expected them to have been delayed by more demons than they had anticipated or they had taken Alec to the weapons dealer and they were having a hard time deciding what to get him. _Alec, _thought Hodge._ They didn't even mention him. _

"What about their son? Alexander?"

_We have still yet to locate young Alexander._

Hodge took a step back away from the door. The thoughts that rushed through his mind were unbearable. He didn't feel overly attached to the Lightwood children but the news still shocked him, the way it would with any Shadowhunter regardless of whether they knew him or not. _Still yet to locate…that means…_

"Are Mommy and Daddy not home yet?"

A very tired looking Isabelle stood behind Hodge, an even more tired looking Jace stood behind his sister. When they were stood side by side like that, you couldn't tell which one of them was the older one out of the two. Hodge didn't have the courage to tell them that their parents had been badly injured, let alone that their brother is missing.

"They will be home in the next few days" said Hodge, trying to sound like his normal self to not worry the two children stood in front of him. Isabelle took that as that as everything was going to fine but Jace knew. He knew something was wrong. However, he didn't dare say anything in front of Isabelle so he did not upset her and acted like she did, that everything is all right.

Three days later, they returned: open arms, teary eyed with multiple bandages on their arms, with possibly more hidden under their clothing. Isabelle and Jace skidded across the polished wooden floor, still in their nightwear since it was still early in the morning. They both leapt out to hug their parents who were now knelt down to their height level. Maryse winced as they hurtled towards them, still unsteady and hurt from the wounds despite the multiple runes on their arms.

Once they had let go of each other, Jace looked around his parents to see if there was anyone behind them. There wasn't. There was no sign of his brother, Alec. Maryse and Robert saw the looks upon their children's faces causing their own faces to display overwhelming sadness. Isabelle saw the looks on their faces and quickly realised that Alec was not with them.

Jace was the first to speak. "Where's Alec?"

He received no answer from his parents; only expressions of sadness reached him.

"Where is he? Has something happened to-" Jace was cut off by his mother's voice which was drowning in her sorrows.

"We don't know," said Maryse who was unable to face Jace as she spoke, this made Jace not only extremely worried but angry. _How could you not know where he is?!_

A now enraged and deeply saddened Jace stepped closer to his mother. "How can you not know? He is all right? You've got to at least know that"

This time, it was a Silent Brother who responded. _Maryse, Robert along with young Alexander were all attacked by demons. When we showed up to assist, Alexander was not present and we are still unable to track his whereabouts. _

Young Isabelle was starting to understand what was going on. She ran out of the room so that no one would see her cry but Jace flowed swiftly behind her, leaving their parents stood in the doorway with utterly distraught looks upon their faces.

"That damn warlock did a good job keeping him from us all this time, I have to admit" said Isabelle after a long period of silence between her and Jace.

Jace rose up from the table on which he was sat on. To Isabelle, Jace seemed like his normal self again: he was stood in a pose that radiated with confidence. He quickly turned to face Isabelle who was still perched on the edge of the table. His golden hair flowing through the air as he turned, his eyes that matched his hair gleaming with hope and pride.

"I've got it! I know how to get him back!"

**A/N: So, how was that? Yes, I know, yet another cliffhanger type thing but because of this I can start the next chapter with ease (You'll see what I mean once it's posted). And I'm sorry that there is no Malec scenes in this chapter; this chapter was more of a catch up to show Jace and Isabelle's side of e=what happened and how their parents survived, sort of. (sort of for the explaining part, not they sort of survived) Don't forget to leave reviews to tell me what you think and don't forget to favourite and follow. Thanks for always reading this fanfiction :)**


	7. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**A/N: I am incredibly sorry for not updating. There has been major issues with my internet and it has only just gotten fixed. On the good side, Chapter 8 is already written and ready to post within the next few days and theres already an idea for Chapter 9 so hopefully I'm forgiven. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review, means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I have something to confess...I am not Cassandra Clare so sadly I don't own anything but the plot. **

"This is by far, the worst plan you have ever come up with" Isabelle's pearl white teeth grinded against each other in frustration, as she looked down at herself for the billionth time since she had gotten dressed that morning.

She was appalled by what she saw. She was wearing a short-sleeved grey t-shirt with some band name written upon it that she had never heard of. She also thought the mundane band name sounded incredibly stupid and guessed their music was just as bad, not that she listened to mundane music to begin with. She hated mundane culture just as much as the next Shadowhunter. A black leather jacket had been draped over her to prevent her from getting cold. She was also wearing skinny black jeans that clung to her skin. They looked uncomfortable to most people but truth be told, they were the only part of this outfit she didn't seem to mind so much. A pair of old sneakers that were long gone their expiration date encased her large feet.

"Why do we have to dress like these fowl mundanes?!" She said, grabbing the oversized t-shirt she despised by the edges, and pulling it out towards Jace to show how disgusted she was about the whole idea. "Can't we just barge in there and get him? See, my plan doesn't involve making an utter fool out of the Lightwood name!"

"Oh don't worry, your pride will get over it eventually, Izzy." replied Jace in his usual tone as he continued. "We can't just barge into a public mundane school. We still have to stick to the Covenant, remember"

Jace was wearing a dark thin vest since long baggy closes restricted his movement and he wasn't willing to risk restricting his movement in the possible presence of downworlders. However, he had a dark blue hoodie thrown casually over it, since it was chilly once they had left the institute. He didn't see this as a bad addition as it could be easily removed if need be. Like Isabelle, he wore tight fitting pants to prevent bagging clothing getting in his way and upon his feet were a pair of black combat boots. Together with Isabelle, he looked just like your average teenager you would see everyday minus the Shadowhunter runes that were hidden underneath from mundane eyes by their jackets.

"And we will. We don't even need to say a word: just get him and walk out, simple"

Jace gave Isabelle a stern look as if to say, 'Stop it'. He was clearly anxious and Isabelle didn't want to be the one to set of the bomb that had started to build up inside of him. He hadn't seemed like himself since Maryse and Robert had revealed that their brother Alec was alive. _He must be really worried,_ thought Isabelle.

Neither of them uttered another word to one another: they both just stood there, waiting for their brother to emerge from the pair glass doors that rose up in front of them.

_* Earlier that morning *_

Alec awoke one morning to be greeted by the annoying sound of the alarm clock at the side of his bed. Despite the rude awakening, he was feeling rather confident this morning. He had successfully avoided his college for the past day or so and today was the day he would make his not so joyful return to that familiar hell. He didn't particularly want to go back but who could blame him? It was school; everyone wanted to avoid it for as long as they possibly could. However, Alec knew that the problems at school would not just magically go away and that he would have to face them one day.

He threw the covers off himself and leapt out of bed like a frog, yawning as he did. Alec's bedroom contained only dark black furniture. The only part of his room that wasn't black was the walls that had been painted blue, the same shade of blue as Ale's dazzling eyes. Alec would have personally preferred something different and darker than blue but Magnus refused and it was Magnus' house after all. His glass bedside table displayed organised rows of various cans of deodorant, used and unused, along side two photo frames; one photo being of his parents when they were young (a photo Magnus had sneakily snuck into his pocket before he had left the blood stained house) and the other of him and Magnus with Chairman Meow on the floor in front of them. A tall bookshelf, almost the height of the ceiling, stood proudly in the centre of the wall opposite Alec's bed, each shelf overflowing with various books by various authors.

He turned the door handle on his door and headed towards the bathroom, not caring that he was only walking around the house in his underwear. Magnus would be asleep at a time as early as this so he didn't care. He slowly passed Magnus' room, trying to make as little noise as possible, as he made his way down to the end of the hall. Alec entered the bathroom and threw the dial on the shower, letting the water spray out of the shower cubicle, as he took off what little clothes he had. He jumped in the shower while constantly thinking about how today was going to plan out. _Please be a good day, _he thought, as he ran his hands through his drenched hair, spraying even more water onto the glass panels around him as he did so.

Magnus woke up soon after the faint sprinkling sound of a shower that emanated from the bathroom made contact with his eardrums. At first he was slightly confused. For the past day or so, Alec hadn't even bothered getting up so early since he had been putting off going back to college. _Finally decided to face up to it then. That's the Alexander I know,_ Magnus thought as he sat up in his own bed, feet dangling off the edge of his double bed. Upon his skin were dark silk purple pyjamas that have his initials sown into the pocket on his chest in gold thread. Like much of what was in Magnus' wardrobe, his room was covered in glitter with his bed frame painted with glitter and his mirror surrounded with yet more glitter and photographs, one of the photographs being the same one in Alec's room. Piles of fashion magazines and books that Alec had tried desperately to get him to read lay in piles around the painted oak furniture that cluttered up his room.

Magnus slowly rose up from his bed and stretched his arms up high over his head. As he stood up straight, he placed a hand on his head and groaned in annoyance at how little sleep he had gotten. However, he didn't mind so much since it meant Alec had finally returned to his usual self. He headed out of his room and down the stairs at speed not possible for mundanes to keep up with after a night of restless sleep. Once he had reached the end of the staircase, he realised the appalling state that they had left the living room in: takeaway containers piled up sky-high filling up the majority of the coffee table, blankets were screwed up into tiny balls on the sofa from where they had occasionally fallen asleep watching late night movies and mugs upon mugs had been stacked in rows on the kitchen counter, waiting patiently to be cleaned.

Too lazy and tired to clean said mugs, Magnus' hand reached into the highest of shelves of the white kitchen cabinet in search for fresh clean cups. When none could be found, he prized open the dishwasher and checked in there instead. After eventually finding a nice pair of clean cups, he flicked on the coffee maker and started making coffee for both him and Alec. Magnus used to just magic up coffee for him and his roommate but since Alec didn't like the idea of drinking magic coffee when he was younger, fearing that if he drank it he would turn into a toad like in one of those movies, Magnus decided it would be easier to just acquire a coffee maker.

As the coffeemaker stopped bubbling furiously, the splashing sound coming from the bathroom also ceased. The door handle to the bathroom clicked open, allowing steam to enter the hallway. A drenched Alec stood in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist only showing his toned chest and another smaller towel draped lazily around his neck, droplets of water falling down from his hair onto the towel. Magnus smiled and shouted up to the soaking figure at the top of the stairs.

"Good Morning Alexander. Care to join me for some coffee?" Magnus said, clearly gesturing towards the two large mugs that sat on the kitchen side, waiting to be filled with the comforting warmth of the caffeinated drink.

"Morning Magnus" Alec began as he turned round to face him at the top of the stairs, leaning over the balcony as he did. He ran his hand through his drenched hair to remove it from his clouded vision, only leaving his hand covered in water once again. "I'll happily join you for coffee. Just give me a moment"

Before Magnus had the opportunity to reply, Alec had dashed off into his room as fast as he possibly could, finding a change of clothes even faster. It only took the time it took Magnus to fill up the two coffee mugs with the warm beverage for Alec to reappear: fully clothed in an old pair of dark black jeans and a dark woolly jumper that had started to gain unwanted holes in the sleeves and chest. Most of Alec's jumpers were like that one but he never replaced them, regardless of how much Magnus begged him to. His hair was still slightly dripping despite his efforts to dry it when he had started to move down the stairs.

Magnus waited patiently at the bottom of the carpeted staircase and handed Alec the warm mug as soon as he had reached the bottom. He took it in his cold wet hands, taking in its warmth before bringing it to his lips. They both headed towards the blanket-covered sofa in the centre of the living room, Alec following Magnus' lead.

"Finally decided to return to school, I see," Magnus started off by saying. However, he soon regretted mentioning it, as he saw Alec's face fall. His previous pleasing smile had been reduced to a frown filled with sadness. But sadly, Magnus knew he would have to say something about it soon enough.

"Yeah, I have to go back sometime," replied Alec, staring endlessly into the vast void held inside his coffee mug, which was now resting in a corner upon the coffee table of clutter.

Magnus hated seeing Alec upset and so distant.

Before Alec found a place to sit on the sofa, Magnus hugged Alec from behind: his arms tightly wrapped round Alec's skinny waist, causing Alec to slightly loose his balance, as he now rested his back against Magnus' warm pounding chest. Magnus slowly breathed in Alec's warm aroma before he began to speak, a smile shining brightly as his lips parted to speak.

"That's the Alexander I know! You'll be fine today, don't worry" Magnus said with utter happiness radiating from his words and that wasn't just because he was helping Alec cheer up. He tightened his grip around Alec, enjoying every moment as he did, and placed his head on Alec's shoulder. To Magnus this felt like a dream. It felt so comforting and natural it just didn't seem real. Alec's unexpected words woke Magnus up suddenly from his daydream as he started to speak.

"You know if you don't let go in the next three seconds, I'll-" Alec was quickly cut of by Magnus' playful tease.

"You'll what?"

Without another warning, Alec whizzed around to face Magnus and began shaking his wet hair violently. Droplets of water sprayed all over Magnus, as Alec continued to shake his head like a dog that had just been let in from the rain. Magnus stumbled back, trying to avoid being soaked but ultimately failing. Consumed by the dizziness Alec was now in, he also stumbled and fell into Magnus, who ended up falling with him.

The two boys laughed uncontrollably as they fell. Somehow, Magnus had ended up pressed onto the floor by the other boy's weight, who beamed yet another smile at the sight in front of him. But this time it wasn't just a smile of happiness; it was a smile of compassion. It was the kind of smile that caused you to tilt your head, but only slightly: the kind of smile that caused the corners of your lips to slowly edge out towards your rosy cheeks, the kind where your breath being released from your nose was, that in some weird way, soothing.

This made all the blood in Alec's pale face rush to his cheeks, which were now radiating with heat. Sensing the heat, Alec pulled up away from Magnus, steading his feet before letting a timid hand reach out towards Magnus to help him up. Magnus reluctantly seized hold of the boy's soft hand and stood up carefully.

Nothing much was said between the two boys afterward that happened; Alec was too shy to start a conversation after what had happened and Magnus didn't want to push him any further on a morning that was already stressful for him.

Before Alec left for college however, Magnus wished him good luck also saying that if he needed anything that he would be available all day. Alec thanked him for thinking of him and rushed out of the doorway, a slight spring in his step as he did so.

Even though what had happened this morning made Alec nervous and scared, it also made him feel incredibly happy. Ever since he had opened to Magnus, it felt like a barrier had been broken down. He could finally be himself around Magnus and not have to worry as much. But being himself meant things around him were changing and they were changing too quickly for his liking. It wasn't that he preferred being someone he wasn't; it was that he was frightened about how things were going to go from now on. Not much had changed in the grand scheme of things: they still watched late night TV together; they still enjoyed Chinese takeout; they still kept their respectable distance. But little things like this morning were so new to Alec that he didn't know how to react. And this not knowing what to do frightened him while bringing happiness into his fragile heart at the same time.

As the tall college building came into view, Alec felt his fear slowly turning into panic. But he didn't want people to notice so he tried to remain calm the best he could. He kept his head down as he made his way through the two large glass doors at the front of the building, praying that everyone had forgotten what had happened.

"I've had enough of this," shouted Isabelle, as she started making her move towards the doors.

They had been waited for hours for the classes to end and Isabelle was starting to loose her patience. She burst through the double doors as Jace followed her pursuit to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. And she did. In her sudden entrance, she ended up bumping into a mundane college student. The student had thick-rimmed glasses perched on the edge of his nose and he was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt with some quote on it that Isabelle didn't pay attention to. She was too focused on his dark mysterious brown eyes that she seemed mesmerizing. He had brown hair to match his eyes; hair that was a bit long for a guy but Isabelle found it slightly handsome. She wouldn't have described him as handsome though, he was more cute than handsome. He wasn't cute in a puppy dog way, he was cute in an unusual way that Isabelle didn't know how to describe which only made him that more attractive in Isabelle's eyes. She was the first to speak.

"Sorry for bumping into you" She was speaking rather politely considering how she normally spoke. "I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Don't sweat it" He looked at her in a weird thinking kind of way, which made Isabelle wonder what was wrong. "So you're a fan, are you?" He finally said.

"Huh?" replied Isabelle, her normal slightly rude tone returning.

"The band on your t-shirt, I'm the base player of the band on your t-shirt. Although the name is a little different now"

Isabelle looked down at the t-shirt, remembering that she was only wearing it as a disguise and had never heard actually heard their music. It was then that Jace took the time to intervene.

"Do you know where Alexander Lightwood is?" he asked suddenly as he stood closer behind his sister, protecting her from the mundane.

"Yeah, his class should be ending in…" he paused to look down at the large watch to check the time " his class should be ending in the next ten minutes," said the student, looking back up from his watch and back at the unusual pair.

"Thanks" replied Jace as he started to walk away without uttering another word.

"Little rude isn't he?" the student asked Isabelle who was now slightly smiling. She rarely smiled at anyone or anything these days.

"The names Simon Lewis" he said, producing a crumpled leaflet from his jeans pocket. "Come see us again sometime, okay?"

And with that he ran off into the distance, not even allowing Isabelle to provide him with her name in return. She decided to go follow in the tracks of her brother and wait even longer for Alec to appear.

Alec's day concluded without any hassle what's so ever. Not a single soul had brought up what had happened the other day. It had seemed that there was far more interesting news to be gossiping about with the apparent idol of the class dumping her latest boyfriend, making her available to all the perverted guys in her class.

Alec was relived though. He felt that if he was able to get through this day, he would be able to get through the rest as well whether Camille or her followers were there or not.

He pounded down the large white painted staircase, heading for the first floor exit when he noticed two strange people leaning against the wall next to the door. The older boy had long blonde hair, the same length as Alec's, with golden eyes to complement them. Under his thick hooded jacket he appeared fairly muscly. Even Alec had to admit that he was kind of handsome.

Next to him stood a younger girl. She looked younger however she seemed quite tall for her age. Unlike the boy stood next to her, she had long straight black hair that framed her beautiful face and dark eyes that almost seemed black, just like her hair.

Alec didn't really take notice of the strangers again until he had reached the bottom of the staircase and the girl flung herself at him, unable to control her emotions. From the corner of his eye, Alec noticed the guy she was with move closer towards them, people beginning to stare at them all. _Great, the attention I didn't want, _thought Alec as he grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pulled her away from him. She looked just as shocked and confused as Alec did, only in a slightly different way. Alec had no idea what who she was yet she had no idea why he didn't know her.

"Unless I somehow know you, strangers don't hug other strangers randomly in the middle of a college building" said Alec who was mildly frustrated by the whole thing.

Sadness suddenly rushed to the girls face, tears starting to form in the back of her eyes. "You don't remember me?" she said, her voice squeaking slightly as she did.

"Um…No, should I?" Alec asked, trying to stay calm and collected despite his overwhelming confusing by it all.

Realizing that the girl would not be able to speak without crying, the blonde guy replied for her. "We are your siblings, Alexander"

He had said it so bluntly that Alec thought it was a joke. His parents were still away as far as he knew and he was pretty sure they would have contacted him about his siblings if he had any. Alec was clearly confused so the other guy started to explain.

"We are your younger siblings. I am Jace and this is Isabelle"

Alec didn't believe one word of it. There was no way these creepy strangers were his siblings. He refused to believe it and that was not only because it was too strange to be true but also because he was admittedly checking out Jace before hand and the thought of doing that to his brother disgusted him.

"If this is all true, how come I don't know about you?"

Shattered by the fact that Alec had forgotten all about them, tears started to brim at the edge of the Isabelle's eyes, who was desperately trying to hold back her tears.

"You must have forgotten about us and we didn't contact you till now because we thought you were dead," said the boy now known as Jace.

This comment intrigued Alec who calming asked, "Why would you think I am dead?"

The two looked at each other, contemplating what to say, before the girl known as Isabelle spoke. "You and our parents were attacked by demons. We though for sure that they had-"

"Oh you are kidding me," Alec said, cutting Isabelle off, as he shook his head. "Demons? You're clearly joking" He finished with a chuckle of disbelief. He knew demons did really exist but they weren't known to randomly attack humans.

"They are real! Look" Jace said pulled the sleeve of his hoodie up his arm revealing what Alec thought were just some weird looking tattoos "We use these runes to help fight them off"

"Tattoos, you use tattoos to fight off demons? Are you high?" he said, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms as he did.

"It's the truth, Alec. Please believe us," said Isabelle, reaching out for Alec's wrist. Alec pulled his arm back in frustration.

"Don't talk to me like we are friends. Just leave me alone you creeps!" Alec said, as sped off before either one of them could catch up with him, leaving Isabelle to silently sob into her brother's chest.

"Don't worry. He'll come around one way or another," said Jace, a plan clearly brewing in his mind.

**A/N: So did you enjoy it? I hope you did. The next chapter should be up fairly soon so don't worry. And I believe this was my longest chapter yet! woohoo! Anyways, till next time. Don't forget to review :)**


	8. The Beginning of Everything

**A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter! Chapter 9 is on its way to being finished so that shouldn't take long to be posted either. Again I apologise for not being able to post chapters sooner. Blame Sky for their terrible Internet and customer service! I hope you enjoy the ending as much as I did! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

The school bell rang out into the empty halls and echoed through into the warm over crowded classroom of students, signaling that their time of freedom had finally arrived. The noise of chair legs violently clashing against the table knocked from room to room, drowning out all other sounds. Once that had ceased, the roar of voices quickly replaced the previous sound as the voices headed out down into the halls.

Alec was one of the last to stand up from his chair after another good day at college. Still no one had mentioned what had happened and it was like it never happened. And he hadn't seen Camille since, bonus! He fumbled with his textbooks to get them all in his bag before leaving the classroom for the week. It was now the weekend and he planned to enjoy it!

As he was turned the corner about to leave the building for the week, he was grabbed lightly on the shoulder. He whizzed round, really hoping it wasn't the weird people from yesterday. A familiar face happily greeted him, which sent relief through Alec's body, knowing that it wasn't Jace and Isabelle, the people who did not make a good impression on him the other day.

"Hey Simon. What's up?"

Alec hadn't spoken to Simon in what felt like forever so it was nice to catch up with him after a while. They had been good friends for years, ever since Clary had introduced the two. She had come over one day when they were young to have her memory blocked again and she had invited Simon over. To keep him out of the way so he didn't see what was going on, Alec had brought him upstairs and they had played video games together, instantly becoming good friends.

"Hey, did two noticeable people bump into you yesterday by any chance? One of them being this smoking-hot babe who's number I would love to have if you got a hold of it," said Simon, eager to find out if there was at all any chance of meeting Isabelle again.

Alec let a sigh of frustration leave him which only confused Simon. To Simon, the pair from yesterday seemed harmless, one of them leaving an obviously huge effort on him. He didn't know that they were actually really creepy people who enjoyed stalking Alec.

"If you're referring to the scary blonde dude and the tall chick with your bands shirt on then yeah, I met them" annoyance clearly displayed in tone which only made Simon even more confused than he was before.

Alec began to explain what had happened when he had met Jace and Isabelle. How they approached him thinking they knew each other, how they insisted that they were siblings and how just plain weird they were acting. He left out the whole part about demon hunting, as he couldn't let Simon know about downworlders, even if he put it in a mocking tone.

Simon responded with, "Wow!" making Alec think that he finally understood when "She isn't just a hot chick, she's a crazy hot chick"

This made Alec bury his head in hands in utter shame at his friend's stupid response. All he had on his mind was that girls looks and he wasn't bothering to listen about Alec didn't know which he was more ashamed of: the fact that his friend was incredibly stupid or that Alec actually had something in common with this lunatic.

They walked most of the way home together until Simon had to stop at the train station and continue his journey alone. They said their goodbyes and Alec waved as he turned away from the train station and back towards Magnus' house.

On the way back he thought of many things: the amount of studying he would have to do before finals began, how great it was to be back at school without any hassle, how disturbing it was that Simon liked Isabelle the creepy stalker. He thought about the lack of birds chirping in the treetops ahead only to realize that winter was approaching. He even began to wonder if it was going to snow this year and how when he was young, playing in the snow so carefree came naturally to him yet now it would just not feel right. But most of all, he thought about Magnus.

Ever since he had come out to Magnus, things have been different between them. It was a good type of different as they had become closer in a way. They had become more open with each other even to the point where Magnus would try and hug him more than he used to without hesitating. Alec didn't really mind getting physically closer to Magnus, he quite liked it even though he wouldn't admit it, but he pretended not to like it. He pretended not to like it because he was scared. He was scared that things between them were moving too fast for him to handle, that he would be swept away by Magnus all too soon.

He loved Magnus and he knew he did. He loved everything about him: his confident walk, his glimmering beautiful eyes, his hair hidden under all the glitter. Just everything about him, Alec adored. Magnus had been so kind to him over the years and Alec didn't want to ruin their current relationship.

He just didn't believe that Magnus felt the same. He knew that Magnus had a lot of previous partners over the years but he didn't really truly love them like you'd expect. Magnus playfully teases him like a lover would, hugging him from behind and stuff, but that doesn't mean anything to Magnus. He'd been around for so long so Alec guessed that Magnus didn't have a meaning to love anymore. And Alec wasn't sure if he could give his heart out to someone who couldn't love him back.

As Alec approached the gate to the house, thoughts like these continued to race through his mind; his previous thought being taken over by the next on a never-ending race. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the peculiar sight of the front door: the door, lay lazily on its side in the front garden, its hinges still clinging onto the doorframe for dear life. If that was not shocking enough, the door was also covered in slash markings and dents that weren't there this morning. But what caught Alec's eye the most was the shear amount of crimson red liquid that coated most of the inside of the door.

Without thinking of the dangers, Alec raced into the house as fast as he could, almost tripping over his own feet as he did. His feet pounded heavily into the living room, as sweat trickled down his chin. He knew whatever had happened must not have been good but he just hoped things weren't as bad as they appeared.

Alec almost forgot to how to breathe after what he saw before him: red liquid splashed across the glass kitchen table dripping off the edges as time went on; the sofa had somehow ended turned upside down onto its head; spilt coffee blended into the rug making it look more like blood as its previous container lay in pieces next to it; paper and takeout contained scattered across the open floor with the bin on its side next to it. Everything was in a horrific state but that didn't frighten Alec as much as something else.

What frightened him the most was that there was no sign of Magnus Bane.

He wasn't in the front room, he wasn't in the kitchen, and he wasn't in the downstairs hallway. The only trace that he was ever there was the TV that continued to play despite its lack of audience and the blood that traced every inch of the house. Alec started to breathe heavily and sweat coated his pale skin. He went to check the hallway again when he noticed the TV remote thrown on one of the stairs, bloody handprints on the buttons next to a small puddle of blood.

Panic coursed through through Alec's veins, as he climbed the stairs as fast as he could to only get blood on his own clothes as he did. It was not fast enough. To Alec, running frantically up the stairs in what was only a second or so in real life, felt like minutes to Alec, time he didn't need to be wasting right now. He needed to find Magnus as soon as possible as fearing the worst started to creep into his mind. He finally reached the landing at the top of the stairs. Some bloody footprints marked the light carpet painting it in crimson where someone else other than Alec had tracked blood through the house.

It was there Alec found him.

Lying unconsciously on the top floor hallway, his shirt drenched in his own blood, was Magnus. His eyes were closed shut; a hand over his deepest wound but no pressure was being applied. His hair spiked up unintentionally in all directions. His face was unusually pale and even though he was unconscious, he seemed to be in serious pain, if it wasn't obvious already.

Alec skidded across towards his body, almost bumping into him as he did. The first thing he did was gently placing his ear to Magnus' chest coating himself in yet more blood and still not caring. He lay there for a moment, his ear still crying out for any sign of life. Alec let out a sigh of relief; he still had a heartbeat. It ma have been faint but it was there.

There were too many wounds to count upon Magnus' body. Slash marks all across his arms and legs, deep stab wounds to his chest and even a deep blow to the head, which had caused him to become unconscious. As Alec tried his best to put pressure on the main wound in the centre of his chest that was still bleeding like mad with one hand, the other was already busy at work desperately trying to contact the one person Alec knew who could possibly save Magnus in a situation like this one. Catherina.

The sound of Alec's sobbing and desperate actions droned out the dial tone of his mobile phone as he desperately tried to save his beloved friend.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?" said Alec, trying not to sound to desperate but ultimately failing at doing so. The desperation in Alec's tone was as clear as the sky on a summer's morning and as noticeable as a crossing guard in a florescent jacket.

Catherina sat up away from where Magnus now lay sleeping peacefully upon his bed. At first Catherina did not respond, as she was reluctant to answer before she was absolutely sure that he would be all right. This only made Alec worry even more at the constant thoughts that whirled through his brain.

"No, No" Alec was violently shaking his head in defense. He was clearly extremely worried; shear sadness and guilt on his face, like a mask that concealed his normal calm self.

Catherina lifted her head up to face Alec, only just realizing how worried the poor boy was. She didn't think he cared that much.

"Don't worry he'll be fine after a few hours rest" she said, shrugging it off as if nothing ever happened in an attempt to show Alec that it wasn't a big deal.

Alec just sat there, staring at Magnus whose arms were dropped by his side and his face unusually pale. Alec could feel tears building up behind his eyes as he tried to blink them back into hiding.

"But…it's my fault"

Catherina looked slightly confused at his response. It couldn't have possibly been Alec's fault, she knew that, but she was however curious as to why he would think that it was his fault. "How is possibly your fault?" she asked.

Silence echoed through the room before either of them spoke again. Alec didn't know if Catherina would be mad if he told her about Jace and Isabelle. He kept thinking that if he told her that he would blame him as well. But in the end, he decided to say it anyway.

"I…I knew that some creepy stalkers were going around looking for me and I didn't warn him. Maybe if I had then…" he couldn't continue without bursting into tears. He kept thinking 'what if' and 'if I had done this then' and he knew that if he had said something, even just hinted at the fact that they were around, and then maybe it wouldn't have ended up in this state.

"Creepy stalkers?" Catherina, like quite a few downworlders, knew of Alec's true past and t couldn't help but come to her mind that it could have possibly been Shadowhunters that attacked Magnus. There were rumors spreading that Alec's parents were in fact alive and she was starting to believe that they might actually be true.

Alec let out a sad and annoyed sigh before he spoke. "Just some blonde dude and tall chick with some weird tattoos claiming to be the siblings I don't have"

Catherina's suspicions were confirmed. They were alive. And worst of all, they had back up. She wasn't sure if Alec actually had siblings but she highly doubted that they were lying. She had to remember to tell Magnus about this when he woke up. She slowly headed towards the door to the bedroom to give Alec sometime alone to think and for Magnus to rest.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything," she said before she quietly left the room, trying not to wake him up as she left. The door shut behind her, leaving Alec and Magnus alone. Alec kept looking at Magnus, regret filling up every inch of him.

"Oh Magnus" said Alec, sadness and regret in his tone. He sat down on the bed right next to Magnus, never taking his eyes off of him as he did so. For a few moments he just sat there, gazing at Magnus, hoping that if he did it for long enough that he would awaken happy and healthy like he had always been.

He found himself involuntarily leaning closer and closer towards him until their faces were almost touching. He didn't know how or why he was getting so close but he did know that he couldn't contain his hidden feelings any longer. While Magnus was still sleeping, Alec silently stole a kiss from Magnus. He didn't care anymore about things moving too fast, he just wanted Magnus to be okay, he just wanted to be with him for as long as possible.

The kiss wasn't anything special, just simple peck on the lips. It was kind of a goodnight kiss but it lasted longer. Alec didn't want to pull back and away from Magnus, he wanted to stay like this forever with Magnus. The kiss may have been incredibly simple but that was all it took for Magnus' eyes to open. The sweet innocent touch of Alec's warm lips upon his own was enough to bring him back into the world, leaving all pain back in the world of the unconscious. Alec's eyes were still closed shut but Magnus could see the tears brimming underneath his eyelids.

Magnus responded to the kiss almost instantly as he wrapped his hands around the boys neck, pulling him closer. He slowly deepened the kiss, which to Magnus' surprise, Alec let happen. His previously cold tongue embraced Alec's warmth as it slid into his mouth, curling round Alec's own tongue like a snake. Neither wanted to pull away. They felt that if they pulled away that this beautiful dream-like feeling would slowly drift away, never to return again. But when the need for oxygen became too much, they pulled apart, Magnus' hand still wrapped round Alec's neck, not fully letting him out of his grasp. Alec's eyes were still full with sadness but there was more love inside them now, undying love for the damaged warlock underneath him.

Magnus couldn't help but smile at the sight before him, still unsure and not caring if he was dreaming or hallucinating from the lack of blood in his veins.

"I've been waiting for you, Alexander Lightwood"

**A/N: Finally things are starting to get heated up! It only took 8 chapters to take off xD. More Malec cuteness from now on so prepare yourself! I hope you loved the ending as much as I did. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Don't forget to review, my amazing readers! **


End file.
